


The New Logic

by EducationalBMC



Series: Unfinished projects, Meaningless objects, Plans I abandoned or quit [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Gen, Logan Faded, Logan is replaced, Logic | Logan Sanders Angst, New Logical side, Technically Logan is barely in this, They talk about him though, Unfinished
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:33:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24682384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EducationalBMC/pseuds/EducationalBMC
Summary: "Logic stood up from the floor, stretching his arms. He looked over at the bed, dragging the cover over the sleeping figure"In which Logan fades away, and replacing him is a new Logic, since Thomas can't just lose his Logic even when he loses Logan.Basically this is an unfinished story with it's base in the thought "What would happen if Logan became too illogical and Thomas needed a new logical side?" My mind provided this.This is part of my: "Unfinished projects, Meaningless objects, Plans I abandoned or quit" series (named after the Beetlejuice lyrics). So it's unfinished.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil & Creativity | Roman & Logic | Logan & Morality | Patton
Series: Unfinished projects, Meaningless objects, Plans I abandoned or quit [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1784542
Comments: 1
Kudos: 39





	The New Logic

Logic stood up from the floor, stretching his arms. He looked over at the bed, dragging the cover over the sleeping figure, before looking over the desk. It was all neat piles and well planned projects. He looked over the schedule on the wall, breakfast at seven, the watch on his arm said it was 6.45, enough time to get ready for breakfast.

He put on a white button up shirt with an indigo tie, before putting on the glasses which he had woken up wearing. Then he walked down the stairs, where he knew the kitchen was located.

He didn't have any memories, he noted. He knew he was an adult, he knew that he was Thomas Sanders' logic, but nothing more.

In the kitchen stood another person, seemingly making breakfast. He searched his knowledge, because he knew a lot of things even if he had no memories, and found that this must be Morality, Patton.

"Good morning Looo… You're not Logan?" Patton said, tilting his head, confusion his mind supplied, Patton was confused.

"No" he agreed.

"So, who are you?" Patton asked

"I am Thomas' Logical side" he explained, shrugging "I don't have a name that I know of"

"No, no you're not Logic, that's Logan" Patton said, and he looked through his knowledge again after more facts of this Logan. The past logical side, was the information he got. The figure in your room, his mind added.

"Logan is fading, Thomas' still needs Logic. Therefore I was born" was the conclusion he came to, and Patton just gaped at him, blinking

"No" he said, disbelief in his tone. Logic tilted his head, did Patton not believe him.

"Logan died?" the voice from the doorway was unexpected, and behind him stood yet another side, Creativity, Roman, his mind provided.

"That is silly. We are fractions of someone else. We can't die" Patton spoke, looking at the new Logical side "Right?"

"That is right. We can't die" he agreed "Logan has faded away, which only differs from dying because I am here. Logic can't die, I am Logic" he explained

"Logan can't be gone" Roman said, tightening his fist by his side "We need him"

"Whatever need you had for him before, I am here for now" Logic spoke, blinking.

"But you're not him" Roman said "Do you know anything about us?" he then asked

"Well, I know that you are Roman, and he is Patton. There is also another side who eats breakfast with us, named Virgil, he is anxiety. In the past he was paranoia, but we should not say that, especially not in front of him" he recited from his knowledge.

"What is your favorite book?" Roman asked, looking almost desperate

"Sadly, I have not read any books yet, since I am merely an hour old" Logic said

"Who is only an hour old?" the third person who joined them was wearing a lot of eyeshadow, Logic noted, this was Virgil.

"I am, Greetings" Logic said, holding a hand out to Virgil, who just stared, wide eyed.

"No way" he said "Logan faded? He promised he'd help me today" he looked ready to cry, already grieving the faded.

"I can help you, if you wish. I am sure it is in my schedule either way" Logic offered

"No, you. No, you're not him. You can't help. I, I'm sorry, but you are not Logan"

"I am aware I am not. I am simply Logic" he agreed "Should we eat breakfast now?" he then asked. The others seemed horrified.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to comment, I'd love to hear what you think.


End file.
